The Urns and the Jewel
by Forbidden Knowledge
Summary: Ok so this is a story I did for a writing contest on Gaia. Its basically a mythological story that says how the world and moon were created. I dont think its my best work though. Anyways, enjoy.


The Urns and the Jewel:

Before the world was the center of the universe. Before the first human breathed, only the gods existed. They ruled the sun, the stars, and all else that resides in the heavens.

In this time the gods were free. They never worried about the next day. They created and destroyed with a snap of their fingers, not caring what would happen. Until that one fateful day, when the gods began to worry what would become of the universe.

It was as any other normal day. The sun blazed in the darkness. The stars danced frivolously. The gods were enjoying their games of destruction, except for two very young gods.

One had the power of fire. He was bold, strong, and daring. His long brown hair flowed over his shoulders and his deep blue eyes showed power. Yet, even with his strength and physique, there was a serious flaw in him. He had no restraint, no control. Living one moment to the next and never caring what the other gods thought. Save for the other god. He only listened to her.

She was beautiful. Bright yellow hair that ran to her feet and her green eyes would see into your soul. She was always calm, collected and kind. Selflessness was her nature. But she was shy and unwilling to share how she felt with others. Only he could understand her.

While these two were complete opposites, their differences are what drew them together. His outgoing nature offset her meekness in perfect harmony. Her knowledge controlled his instability. They formed a perfect union. They were in love.

But love, can often cloud ones judgment.

On this day of no real importance these two lovers were wondering through the universe, doing nothing. No creating, no destroying, nothing at all. All they did was talk. Talk about how the other gods, gossip about the others stupid plans, and laughed at the occasional joke.

They strolled and talk for a long time, until they found themselves in unfamiliar surroundings. They had a strange feeling as if they shouldn't be here. Then, looking around for some clue to their locale, the pair discovered that they had gone where few gods dared to. The two were in the very center of the universe.

The gods turned to leave, but a sudden bright light caught their attention. Turning to face the source of the light, their eyes beheld a pair of pedestals on which two urns sat. The couple drew closer to examine the strange containers.

The one to the left was black. A deep black, like the very space that encircled it. The only thing that distinguished it from its surroundings was a brilliant white symbol for which there was no meaning. When they peered inside of the urn, they saw that it contained a dark viscous liquid. The liquid was cold and filled with hatred and greed. It was evil, pure evil.

The other, however, was a shimmering marble white. The light that emitted from it swept away the darkness from the area around it. The only thing not touched by the great light was a black character that they did not know either. A white fluid furnished the inside of this one. It was warm to the touch and very smooth, like the finest cow's milk. An overwhelming calm enclosed the vessel as if the light washed away worries along with the blackness.

The male began to take the black urn in his hands. He lifted the urn and began to pour the contents into space. She looked at him as if to say," What are you doing?" But the liquid suddenly stopped flowing as if it were frozen in time. Looking over at his mate, the male had expression like," What should we do now?" Suddenly, as if acting on instinct the women grabbed the white vase and began to pour the milky substance over the dark tar that was suspended in mid-air all the while giving him a body language that told him," This should work." The liquids fused making a light grey cascade. Then the waterfall suddenly stopped and began to form a ball. The larger it grew the faster the ball began to consume the mixture.

It was like nothing ever created before. The orb had beautiful hues of green and blue. Shining yellows spotted in the greens and blues. Glimmering whites covered the top and bottom of the sphere. In fact now that they gazed more closely, the two realized that it was more of a jewel than a ball.

The man picked up the jewel and began to roll it between his thumb and forefinger. Then a glint came into his eye as to say," What awesome power could have created such a marvel?"

An unexpected flash of light blinded the couple for a brief moment. When their sight returned, all the elder gods had encompassed them and the jewel. The leader looked at them with anger filled eyes.

Snatching the jewel away the elder began to examine it as the male did. Little creatures with all manner of horns and spikes scrambled over the green surface. Enormous beasts ducked in and out of the giant blue pieces. Large monsters hovered over the surface and would suddenly swoop down attacking some small helpless thing.

Glaring now at the two gods he said," You have created life? How dare you!?" The woman began to speak but was instantly overpower by the elders voice. "Only us a supreme beings are worthy of life. Now you go and do this. You two are a disgrace to us all. The punishment for this heinous crime shall be severe."

The man began to shout at the elder. "What do we have to be punished for? We have done nothing wrong. You have no…"

"Be silent! You have no say in the matter. You will be punished without objection or you will die."

The group of gods rushed around the elder in a huddle and began there deliberations. They spoke only in low whispers as not to be heard by the two gods. They talked, shook their heads, and gestured but they never gave away what was really going on. Time seemed to stand still for the two as the council discussed their punishment. Finally after an unknown time the huddle was broken and the lovers were encircled once more.

"We have decided to make your punishment like none ever done before. You both shall lose your powers and be cast onto this thing you have created."

With a surge, all the elders flung up their arms. A thick red fog began to spill from their palms. The crimson haze began to swirl under the couple. Pulling close to him, the woman began to cry as she saw a massive vortex open beneath them.

"Stop this please!" she screamed as the tears rolled off her cheek.

"You have committed this crime. You will accept your punishment," replied the leader of the elders.

The lovers' bodies began to contort and stretch as they were sucked into the vortex. In an instant the two disappeared into the void. All that remained was a single tear that was floating where the couple once stood. It turned white, as if frozen in time. Then the frosted tear flew to the jewel and began to orbit it.

The elders then deserted that place. They abandoned the two outcasts. They Left them to rot in their prison.

However, millennia later, the elder who had sentenced them to that forsaken place, felt compelled to return to it. What he saw put him in a state of shock and horror. He immediately called the council of the elders to him.

Wondering what could have been so important to bring them here now, after such a long time. They had thought that by now the pair of treasonous gods surely would be dead. They were right but there was something strange about the place. They saw millions of little things that looked like gods, but they did not have any powers. They wore strange clothes and their hair was done up in strange way never before seen. These creatures dwelled in structures that seemed to grow from the ground and stretch hundreds of feet into the air. The rode in vehicles with no horses attached and did not resemble any chariot ever seen before.

Now the council became scared. They began to mutter amongst themselves. Worried phrases like, "What else are these things capable of?" and, "What if the decide to attack us? What will we do then?" although they already knew the answers inside. They knew that the time of the mighty gods was coming to an end. They foresaw these beings becoming a great force. These, "Humans" and their "Earth" would, in time, would soon replace them as the supreme beings in the universe.

They also knew one more thing, a thing that scared them more than anything else. They knew that whatever they tried to stop the humans would be in vain. They knew that none of them could ever stop them.


End file.
